Incogitable
by redyarns
Summary: He was a god. A deity. A Mighty Being. Yet a mere mortal could make him fall to his knees.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, the sky, the mountain, the river, and the forest became unhappy with each other._

" _ **The humans need to be destroyed!"**_ _the sky howled, cold wind and ferocious weather battering the lands. The humans shivered and grew weak underneath its freezing breath. The mountain, the river, and the forest declared war on the sky, for they wanted to protect the humans and nourish them. So the mountain guided the humans; he stood tall and firm in one place, signaling the humans on where to go._

 _The forest blessed the land around the mountain, letting the humans thrive with its fertile soil to grow their own food and survive. The river, with its clear and soothing water, flowed gently through their village to water their crops and save them from thirst._

 _The sky became enraged; how dare these three minor gods help such weak and useless beings that soiled the earth they had all created? So he, as being the eldest and therefore the most powerful, decided to curse the three youngest._

 _The mountain was cursed to stay only in one place, to never be able to move and never gain freedom. He became cold and detached, for the mountain tops became frozen from the sky's constant snow. The forest fell into an eternal sleep, and she wept within her slumber for she knew she could now not bless the land with fertility. The river god was banished, thrown far from his own realm into a place he could not return from._

 _And yet the humans managed to thrive. They did everything to the best they could, but over time, they lost sight of the deities who brought them to life and nurtured them in the first place. They would never again see the mountain's guiding hand, the forest would never coo them to sleep, and the river's soothing touch was lost to them._

 _The sky grew lonely as millennia passed, and his once stone cold heart grieved for the presence of his siblings, all of whom he had realized too late were dear to him. Shaken with sorrow, the sky grew silent and gentle yet strong, managing to care for the humans his brothers and sister had loved._

 _These four gods, once born together and thought to be like that forever, were separated and each of them forgotten._

 _They would never be able to live wholly again, for they were incomplete without each other and the belief of humans._

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

" _Katsuki Yuuri_!"

"Y... Yes!" Yuuri yelped, getting several snickers from his classmates as he was pulled out of his daydream. His cheeks blushed furiously – he hadn't meant to doze off!

"This is your third time this week not paying attention in my class, Katsuki," Hiro-sensei warned. "The next time I call on you, you _will_ be scrubbing every chalkboard in this whole building. _Am I clear_?"

Yuuri's eyes fell downcast as he could feel his ears turn red from the giggling and snide comments around him. "Yes, Hiro-sensei." He answered quietly.

"Hmph," the teacher scoffed before walking further down the aisle.

Yuuri breathed slowly, his heart still racing from the recent incident. He genuinely didn't mean to stare off into space. He had just been thinking… Of what, he couldn't remember, but –

Yuuri blinked, his ginger eyes gazing emptily at his blank notebook paper, his pencil uselessly sitting on the desk. What _had_ he been thinking of? What had he been so immersed in that he managed to get scolded?

Hiro-sensei was right… It's been happening way too often. Yuuri was generally a good student, yet he lost himself in daydreams he couldn't even remember the subject of.

The school bell rang clearly throughout the school building, students chattering excitedly as they gathered their things and rushed to get out of class and go home already.

Yuuri did not join his peers – instead, the seventeen-year-old was paced and not at all rushing, tucking his books carefully into his bag and fixing his glasses in a habit.

Rushing past Hiro-sensei, Yuuri hurried toward the front where students were taking out their outdoor shoes and placing their school slippers into the lockers.

Yuuri avoided eye contact as he slipped on his shoes and shut the locker.

His fellow students annoyed him. It wasn't anything new; Yuuri wasn't bullied and he wasn't praised. He was just a random student with no special recognition or talents. Yuuri fully believed that aside from his teachers and homeroom classmates, no one knew his full name.

Oh well.

Katsuki Yuuri was alone. Just like he always had been and always will be.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri lied in his bed, his cover wrapped around him like a cocoon as he scrolled through Instagram with half-lidded eyes.

He didn't follow a lot of people – in fact, they were all either related to food, dogs, or YouTube. He didn't bother to try and follow others he might personally know. All he needed was the internet and katsudon, for he was already used to the dreaded and dull silence in his whole life.

"Yuuri,"

Yuuri blinked, the light switch suddenly turned on. His eyes fluttering rapidly, the teen straightened up in bed to face his older sister.

"Mari-nee…"

"Oka-san said to pack," Mari said nonchalantly, her half-bleached hair tied into a ponytail as she leaned lazily against his doorway.

"Pack?..."

Mari snorted, smirking in amusement at her younger brother. "Don't tell me you already forgot?"

Oh… that's right. They would be going on vacation for a month during break. Why a month, Yuuri didn't know, and he didn't even _where_ they were going.

"Ah, yes, Mari-nee. Do I need to bring anything specific?"

Mari waved her hand carelessly as she started to leave. "Just pack whatever, and be ready to wake up early. We leave for the airport at five in the morning."

"Five in the morning," Yuuri repeated to himself, his groan echoing throughout the now empty room.

Yuuri hated mornings – he much rather preferred the night and the quiet with it, for the morning sun and the groggy feeling of just waking up never would appeal to him.

Yuuri set his phone down (aw, and he was just about to watch that cute poodle video too) and slowly dragged himself out of his bed, swinging open his closet and digging out his barely-used suitcase from the bottom of it.

Yelping slightly because the mountain of clothes on top of it nearly collapsed on him, he proceeded to shove randomly chosen pieces of clothes into the suitcase. It ranged from shorts to jeans to tee shirts – they all were comfortable to him so it didn't really matter what was packed.

Unless they were possibly going to go swimming… No, they wouldn't, Yuuri concluded. His parents knew he was uncomfortable with it and wouldn't go on a vacation that involved it without telling him.

Now suddenly feeling light-hearted for some strange and unknown reason, Yuuri smiled lightly to himself and hummed a half-forgotten tune.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Yes, maybe he can actually spend some quality time with his loving parents and equally wonderful sister. Yuuri grew determined with each thought – he would enjoy this mystery vacation to the fullest and love it with a passion.

The next day, however, dampened his mood just a little. Of course it was expected. He had to wake up at five in the morning and was dragged to the airport half-dead.

The plane ride was okay. The seats were as uncomfortable as ever, but he managed to squeeze in several more hours of sleep.

When they arrived, Yuuri's jaw nearly dropped. Hawaii?

"Are you sure you don't want us to room with you?" His mother asked in a worried tone as she hesitantly handed him the keycard. "Mari-neechan could move over to your room if you want."

"It's okay, oka-san." Yuuri assured her in a soft voice with a small smile. "I'll be fine."

"Mari, could you help me with this?" His father grunted from across the hallway, struggling to carry a rather large suitcase.

As Mari and his mother hurried to help him, Yuuri decided that it was time to maybe go sightsee a little. After all, wasn't Hawaii supposedly an amazing place where dreams came true and people married pineapples?

He held back a giggle at the last thought as he unlocked his room door swiftly. The lack of sleep was getting to him, but he didn't particularly mind at the moment. He just wanted to go and see if there was a decent place to go eat something.

Plugging his bluetooth earbuds in, Yuuri scrolled through his playlist before pausing on a particular song.

Humming lightly to the tune, the young teen shuffled through his suitcase and pulled out a new black v-neck with some dark jeans. Perfect. Comfortable and not skin-tight or anything ridiculous of the sort.

Texting his mother about him going out, Yuuri shoved a couple American bills into his wallet and proceeded to take the elevator down to the main lobby and head out into the boiling heat.

Yuuri squinted his eyes slightly as the blaring sun blasted off heat wave after heat wave above him. He could already feel the back of his shirt stick to his skin, and he grimaced as he realized that perhaps wearing jeans wasn't the best of ideas.

Thinking that he would just suck it up and deal with it, Yuuri started to jog, his steps in time with his music.

This was often something he would do – play some songs, find the rhythm and then run to the beat. It soothed him in a way, and because of doing it so many times, his stamina rose to a point that he could probably go against a pro if he wanted.

Breathing in through his nose, Yuuri took the moment to look around him. Other joggers were listening to their own music, and occasional wave from them causing him to smile awkwardly and wave back. The sun was slowly starting to set, and the breeze carried the smell of the sea to him.

Suddenly he was struck with a strong feeling of homesickness. The ocean scent reminded him of Hatsetsu, and he changed the course of direction, reading signs in English explicitly pointing him to where the sea supposedly was.

Thank _kami_ he had studied extra hard during those English classes for school. They served him well, for he could not only speak the language, but also read and write it. Of course his speaking came with an accent, it was inevitable, but that didn't deter him.

Yuuri's breath was now a little more heavy as his sneakers made first contact with sand, and without thinking too much about it, he bent down and pulled them off along with his socks.

Folding the socks into a ball and stuffing it into his left shoe, he held the sneakers by the strings and began to walk slowly down the sand.

The sky was now orange and mixing beautifully with a rose pink, the last of families with children leaving as they drove off. The whole beach now belonged to Yuuri, and he smiled, because this felt so much like the beach at home and he felt… okay, for once.

Pausing his music, Yuuri took out the earbuds and let them hang in the air as he approached the gentle waved of water.

The liquid tickled his feet, crashing in softly and pulling away with white foam. He wiggled his toes as he dug them in the sand, a silly smile appearing on his lips as the water reached out once more.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

Yuuri let out a loud yelp, his neck nearly cricking as he turned around to see who had just spoken, and _holy jesus_.

The boy standing just a few feet beside him was – for a lack of better word – _gorgeous_. What was even better was that he possibly couldn't be much older than Yuuri, at least he only looked around eighteen. Long silver hair the color of moonlight floated gently in the ocean breeze, his long bangs covering the left side of his face and obscuring his eye as well. But the eye that Yuuri _could_ see; it was indescribable. It was so blue and deep and pretty, that Yuuri didn't even realize how close the man had come until he felt his warm breath gently caress his forehead.

"Er… Yes," Yuuri squeaked, avoiding eye contact as much as possible as he answered the former question.

The other teen lightly chuckled. "I like the ocean – he's quite nice, although I rather wish the water wasn't so salty. A river's clean water is much more suited to me."

Yuuri blinked. Had the boy just called the ocean a _he_? Ah, whatever. Maybe it was a slip of the tongue – because the mystery teen's English was accented, showing that it was not his native language. If Yuuri had to guess, it was probably something European.

"Rivers… Rivers are nice," Yuuri agreed, for he had a lack of better response.

The boy hummed and gently kicked the sand at his bare feet.

They spent a moment in silence – a silence that was absolutely thick and awful and just _awkward_ , but apparently the other teen didn't think so, for he suddenly spoke again in his rich and smooth voice. "What's your name?"

"Oh… Uh…" Yuuri once again avoided eye contact as he stared at the sea, as if glaring at it. "Yuuri Katsuki."

"That's such a nice name~" The boy giggled. "I'm Viktor!"

Yuuri smiled, ignoring the fact that he had not given his last name. Maybe the guy just wanted his privacy, and Yuuri completely respected that. He wouldn't push. "I don't really know about mine… But I like your name."

"Really?" Viktor asked eagerly, his eyes sparkling as he bent down slightly so their noses were parallel.

"Yes – " _too close –_ "I-it's a very pretty name!"

"I don't really like it," Viktor shrugged, although his eyes still shined from Yuuri's praise. "My oldest brother chose it for me…"

 _Oh_.

Viktor's face became suddenly impassive, a cold air surrounding him as eyes that were so vibrant became a dull and rusty blue. His pursed his lips as if angry, yet the tears pricking the corners of his eyes also suggested he was… sorrowful.

Another silence rang through the air, only this time, Yuuri wasn't the only one feeling the tension.

And so he panicked (like he always does) because he suddenly felt so guilty that this random and absolutely beautiful guy looked sad and angry. It _so_ wasn't fair – how could someone still look so incredibly amazing while crying?

So Yuuri blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"Do you wanna go eat somewhere?"

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **Sooo finished this at 11:19 PM xD**

 **Anyway, yes, I am well aware of the fact I have a different Yuri! On Ice fanfic going on, but whatever. This concept came to mind and I couldn't not write it.**

 **I kept Viktor's hair long because as described by Yuuri, he looks only about eighteen, and while I'm not sure exactly when Viktor cut his hair, I'm sure he didn't cut it before he turned twenty.**

 **That beginning bit with the gods was fun to write – I love anything to do with myths and legends.**

 **Okay, anyway. Updating. I'm a sporadic author. I write when I want to write and I update when I want to update. And considering I have like three other stories than this to update as well as some other fanfics I want to get started on, updating will be slow.**

 **Slow, I say. Not too slow like monthly updates, but maybe a new chapter every two weeks. Depends on how I feel and how hard school is.**

 **I'm done ranting now so xD**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please follow, favorite, and review, for they motivate this poor author.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, lovely readers~**

 **Okay I don't really have anything to say, so xD**

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

When Yuuri dragged Viktor over to the nearest restaurant, it surprised him with how clueless the silverhead was really with certain things.

When Viktor pointed out Yuuri slipping his sneakers back on, Yuuri replied with, "Oh, did you lose your shoes? I can buy you some new ones."

Viktor only smiled and shook his head gently, silver locks brushing his skin. "No, that won't be necessary."

The next time Yuuri looked over his shoulder at him, his once bare feet were now wearing a pair of red Converse.

Yuuri didn't think too much of it – maybe Viktor was hiding them when they met and Yuuri didn't notice, or maybe he had tucked them away in a safe spot before.

"Table for two please," Yuuri asked the woman at front, who then bowed shortly and lead them to a private booth off to the side.

"How interesting," Viktor said softly, sitting on the seat across Yuuri. "Humans have evolved so much…"

"Hm?" Yuuri asked, distracted by the menu.

Viktor merely flashed a beaming smile. "So, Yuuri, tell me about yourself."

Sputtering and not noticing the change of subject, Yuuri shyly began to dish out some information, such as the name of his school and also his native culture.

"You go to school?" Viktor asked curiously, his chin on one hand as he stared intensely at the other teen.

"Um – yes – " Yuuri flushed. Didn't they all? Why was Viktor asking the question like he hadn't gone to get education before? "Don't you go too?"

Something flashed in Viktor's eyes, but it was too quick for Yuuri to catch. "Oh, yes~ But I'm homeschooled, and I've been meaning to transfer to public."

And so the subject of school was soon dropped, each of them instead moving on to more interesting topics.

Yuuri could find himself slowly starting to panic as their night began to end. He paid for their food, blushing whenever Viktor peered over his shoulder and stared at the dollar bills in some kind of fascination.

Yuuri wanted to spend more time with him, which was surprising considering he usually isolated himself. But something about the silverhead drew him in, and goodness it felt so wonderful to suddenly find something he desperately wanted to hold onto.

"Thank you for the evening," Viktor smiled, the two of them walking slowly down the beach and stars glittering at them throughout the night sky.

"… Are you going to leave?"

"What?"

The both of them stopped, Yuuri's eyes downcast while Viktor's own were fixed upon him.

"Are you going to leave?" Yuuri repeated, although this time his voice was a whisper and shaking.

"Yuuri – "

"Please don't." Yuuri asked simply. "You're going to leave, and I'll be alone again…"

"Yuuri,"

Yuuri hadn't even realized he was starting to cry until Viktor tilted his chin up gently, his fingers brushing away any droplets of water from his cheeks.

"Whatever came into your little piggy mind to think that I would leave, dearest Yuuri?" Viktor murmured, brows furrowed lightly as he stared at Yuuri's tears.

Somehow, the little piggy part hardly bothered Yuuri. With the way Viktor said it, it sounded… endearing, even.

"Come back tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Give me your phone number."

"I don't have one – my father and mother refused."

"Then buy one tonight."

"I will."

"… Kiss me."

There wasn't a verbal answer for that. Yuuri stared up at Viktor's eyes, his own still wet from tears and his face flushed a red that would make a tomato jealous, but he stood his feet firm. He felt confident all of a sudden, and was spouting command after command at the silverhead, who immediately responded and agreed to do as he wished.

Then surely Viktor could heed to the one thing he absolutely wanted the most?

Viktor bent down slowly, his hands still on Yuuri's face as his long silver hair acted as a curtain that secured them privacy from anyone else.

Yuuri met him halfway, tipping his face up and standing on his toes.

They both clutched each other desperately, suddenly getting addicted to the others' lips.

Yuuri couldn't help but swoon as Viktor moved his lips slowly, guiding Yuuri on how to correctly move his own.

Soon they were having a dance it seemed, lips molding against lips and fervently kissing as if the universe might fall apart if they didn't. Viktor gently nipped Yuuri's bottom lip, causing the shorter to gasp out lightly in surprise. The silverhead skillfully thrust his tongue into Yuuri's mouth, coaxing his own tongue to hesitantly entangle with Viktor's.

They were doing another dance – only this one was like a tango, fast paced and heat-inducing unlike the graceful ballet they had before.

They pulled apart, the need for air greatly increasing and causing their breath to heave as a long, thick line of saliva connected their lips still. They fixed it when Viktor gave him another quick peck.

"Tomorrow, okay?" Yuuri muttered, leaning in to Viktor's hand as he gently caressed his cheek.

"I await." Viktor said softly back.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

Yuuri managed to find his way back to the hotel, his mind still in a daze as he tried to figure out what happened.

He just _made out_ with Viktor. He kissed a practical stranger, except he wasn't a stranger because they spent the whole night together and his heart started to beat erratically at the mere thought of the silverhead.

Yuuri could feel shivers up his spine as he touched his lips, knowing that they were severely swollen from the abuse to them that had happened only minutes prior.

Yuuri suddenly felt the blush on his face go all the way down his neck and even up to his ears.

"Auuugh!" He yelled to the night sky, skin practically steaming. "I'm so embarrassed! He totally thought I was weird!"

The young teen was practically in tears by the time he unlocked his door, shutting it behind him and then collapsing onto the bed.

"Uuugh…" Yuuri groaned, the noise muffled by the pillows.

' _Bzzz,'_ his phone vibrated.

Slipping off his glasses and placing them on the dresser next to the bed, Yuuri reached down into his pocket and turned it on, the bright light causing him to squint as he tried to adjust.

He had gotten a new text message from an unknown number. It read: _Hi Yuuri~~ It's Viktor! I got a phone like I promised!_

Too blinded by excitement and red cheeks, Yuuri forgot to think about the fact of how Viktor could have possibly gotten his number if he didn't give it in the first place.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

… **Okay, I** _ **swear**_ **I was going to have them kiss much later, but it just slipped out *sob*.**

 **But yes, you get more hints of Viktor's origins, and oh Yuuri, our precious yet oblivious sinnamon roll has no clue what's going on.**

 **Also one more thing, yes a shameless self-promo. Deal with it.**

 **If you're looking for a beta, please check out my beta profile. However, despite it saying I don't have too high standards,** _ **I do**_ **. If you're not up to my expectations, I will decline your story and not work with you. If you** _ **are**_ **up to par, then you better be ready to be bruised and beaten up. I'm harsh when it comes to writing, and I will have no mercy because you** _ **asked**_ **for me as a beta.**

 **Anyway xD yes, check out my beta profile, review, leave love, yadda yadda.**

 **Sorry it's short, but it's the best I can do with school breathing down my neck.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


End file.
